


Семнадцать сонетов для юного лорда

by WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: Шекспир получает предложение, от которого не может отказаться: стихами убедить лорда Саутгемптона жениться.
Relationships: William Shakespeare/Fair Lord, William Shakespeare/Mr. W. H.
Kudos: 2
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты R - NC-21





	Семнадцать сонетов для юного лорда

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Логическое продолжение фика Чума и Кит Марло 2. Сонеты Шекспира посвящены неизвестному молодому человеку, по одной из версий – именно лорду Саутгемптону. Тема первых 17 сонетов – «как прекрасно быть женатым и оставить после себя потомство». Вероятно, они были написаны по заказу родственников молодого человека, заитересованных в его женитьбе.

Два звука нарушают тишину кабинета лорда-казначея: потрескивание дров в камине и скрип пера по бумаге. Уильям Сесил, лорд Берли — человек занятой. Государственные дела отнимают у него почти все время, и для личных остаются считанные минуты.  
Закончив писать, он откладывает бумаги в сторону и наконец обращает внимание на посетителя. Тот уже добрую четверть часа стоит, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Сесть ему не предлагают.

— Итак, мастер Шекспир, — заговаривает с ним лорд Берли, — у меня к вам дело, но отвести на разговор я могу лишь десять минут.

Он тянется к песочным часам, стоящим на краю стола, и переворачивает их. Тонкий ручеек песчинок течет из верхней чаши в нижнюю.

— Я читал вашу поэму, «Венеру и Адониса», — продолжает лорд Бёрли. — Вы ловко рифмуете слова. А еще вы часто бываете у лорда Саутгемптона, который является адресатом данного сочинения. На правах опекуна, коим я являюсь после смерти его отца, я принимаю большое участие в судьбе этого достойного юноши. О вас же мне докладывают, что вы посещаете его дом по два-три раза на неделе.

Шекспиру делается не по себе — от новости, что он стал объектом слежки. И от мысли, что лорд-канцлер, несомненно, знает: «два-три раза» на деле означает «две-три ночи».

— Милорд Саутгемптон был так милостив, что удостоил меня своей дружбой… — только и может произнести он.

— Дружбой? — обрывает его лорд Бёрли. — Вас? Безродного, скверно образованного сочинителя стишков и комедианта?

Шекспир молчит. Он так часто слышал подобные слова, что мог бы привыкнуть. Но каждый раз — обидно как в первый.

Лорд Бёрли смотрит на часы. Треть песка уже пересыпалась вниз.

— Как бы то ни было, мой подопечный что-то нашел в вас. Обычно он быстро теряет интерес. Предыдущий поэтишка, тот, с именем, похожим на блеянье козы… — Лорд Берли гладит бороду, вспоминая. — Ах да, Барнаби Барнс. Он продержался ровно три недели. Но с вами не так. А значит, я могу использовать вас для своей цели. Итак, вот в чем дело. Как опекун, я подыскал лорду Саутгемптону прекрасную партию: мою внучку Элизабет де Вер. Восемнадцать — прекрасный возраст для вступления в брак. Вы же должны убедить его в необходимости сделать этот шаг.

— Я, милорд?! — От изумления Шекспир делает шаг назад. — Но что я могу сделать?

— Лорд Саутгемптон питает большую склонность к поэзии. Вы напишете несколько сонетов, объединенных общей темой: необходимостью вступить в брак. И посвятите их моему подопечному — как посвятили «Венеру и Адониса». Даю вам ровно неделю. Выполненную работу прежде покажете мне, и только после моего одобрения — лорду Саутгемптону. Вот здесь пять фунтов, — лорд Берли вынимает из ящика стола кошелек, — ваша плата. Если сонеты возымеют действие на моего подопечного — получите столько же. Теперь можете идти.

Но Шекспир не берет кошелька и не собирается уходить. Как ни мало в нем осталось гордости — сейчас она заговорила.

— Милорд полагает, что поэт — ремесленник вроде башмачника или перчаточника, которому можно дать заказ и ожидать его выполнения через неделю? — произносит он заносчиво. — Я не могу сочинять стихи по указке! А если бы даже и мог — что я смыслю в подобной теме?

Лорд-канцлер от удивления вскидывает седые брови. Потом его покрытое морщинами лицо снова принимает бесстрастное выражение. Взглянув на часы, он указывает на них Шекспиру:

— У меня на вас осталось чуть больше минуты. Поэтому буду краток. Мне докладывали о вашем большом семействе в Стратфорде. Следовательно, кое-что в матримониальных вопросах вы смыслите. Что же до невозможности сочинять стихи по указке… — Лорд Берли подается вперед в своем кресле. Его глаза впиваются в лицо Шекспира. — Вероятно, мысль о том, что вы ради наживы соблазнили знатного лорда, а мужеложство в Англии карается повешением, сделает невозможное возможным.

— Я? Соблазнил? Милорд! Милорд, позвольте!.. — в ужасе кричит Шекспир. — Характер моих отношений с лордом Саутгемптоном никогда не выходил за рамки самой почтительной дружбы!

Последние песчинки падают в нижнюю чашу часов. Лорд-канцлер звонит в колокольчик. Лакей выводит Шекспира из кабинета и сопровождает до выхода из дома.

Следующую неделю Шекспир работает так, как никогда в жизни. Он почти не ест, мало спит и много пьет. Вино отлично питает фантазию. Это открытие он делает в минуту отчаяния, когда кажется — больше не написать ни строчки, как ни пытайся.

— Вы что же, пьяны? — с нескрываемой брезгливостью спрашивает лорд-канцлер, когда Шекспир приносит ему готовые стихи. — От вас разит, как из винной бочки.

На краю стола снова стоят песочные часы. Шекспир смотрит, как сыплется песок, и его мутит — то ли от похмелья, то ли от страха. Десять минут проходят в полной тишине.

— Сгодится, — наконец изрекает лорд Берли, закончив читать, — местами слишком приторно, местами слишком нарочито, но сгодится. Отдайте переписчику, ваш почерк ужасен. И преподнесите лорду Саутгемптону. Между прочим, в прошлую нашу встречу вы так разволновались, что забыли кошелек. Вот он, берите. Купите гостинцев вашим ребятишкам в Стратфорде. Должно быть, они по вам очень соскучились.

Шекспир молча кладет деньги в карман дублета. Ему до смерти хочется выпить.

***

— Мой дорогой поэт, как же мне вас не хватало! Где, черт возьми, вы пропадали целую неделю? — воркует Генри Саутгемптон, сидя верхом на бедрах Шекспира.

Спальня освещается только огнем в камине. Юный лорд отдается любви самозабвенно. Насаживается на член с бесстыдством уличной девки. Лежа на спине, Шекспир гладит его бедра. И ждет. Он провел в этой постели достаточно времени, чтобы знать: здесь многого требуют — но и позволяют не меньше.

Наконец теплое семя мальчишки течет по его пальцам. Теперь — можно. Шекспир опрокидывает Генри на спину. Тот тяжело дышит, раскрасневшийся, словно полупьяный. Шекспир рывком разводит его бедра — вот он, сладкий, сладкий момент полного обладания. И берет Саутгемптона, как взял бы женщину: лицом к лицу. Прижимает его руки к постели. И вколачивает член в податливое тело. Но мальчишка не так прост: уворачивается от поцелуя. Шекспир знает, что это игра. Но распаляется по-настоящему. Держит Генри за волосы — крепко, не вырваться. И терзает губами его рот, пока сопротивление не сломлено полностью.

Ужин подают в два пополуночи.

Лакей в ливрее кланяется хозяину — и нарочито не замечает его гостя. Стол накрыт на одну персону. Шекспир принимает это пренебрежение со спокойствием философа.

— Вы сказали, Уильям, что принесли мне что-то… стихи? — спрашивает Генри. — Хочу прочесть. Пока съешьте что-нибудь. И выпейте вина. Вы устало выглядите.

Шекспир со вздохом наливает себе мадеры.

Генри читает сонеты — все семнадцать, тщательно переписанные на лучшей бумаге. Затем читает еще раз. И еще. Его брови то хмурятся, то приподнимаются от удивления. Красивый рот морщится в улыбке — чтобы через минуту исказиться в презрительной гримаске.

Шекспир успевает прикончить бутылку.

Генри декламирует, и в его голосе нескрываемая насмешка:

Заметь, что две струны, касаяся друг друга,  
Как мирная семья, в согласии живут,  
Где мать, отец и сын, не выходя из круга,  
Один прекрасный звук согласно издают.  
И песня их без слов твердит тебе и всем:  
«Оставшись холостым, останешься ничем!»

Прочитанные вслух, собственные строчки кажутся Шекспиру ужасными. Вранье, вранье — от первого до последнего слова!

— А теперь отвечайте, Уильям, как, черт подери, вам пришло в голову написать мне… это? — Саутгемптон потрясает перед лицом Шекспира стопкой листов. — «Оставшись холостым, останешься ничем!» Что за нелепица! В жизни не читал ничего глупее! Не вы ли жаловались, что, будь вы не таким безмозглым болваном, никогда бы не женились и не обременили себя детьми?

Он вскакивает на ноги и ходит по спальне. Полы длинного халата развеваются.

— Нет, Уильям, что-то здесь не так. Уж не лорд ли Берли, мой опекун, надоумил вас написать эти чертовы сонеты? Ну конечно, это он, кто еще? Дня не проходит, чтобы он не донимал меня с женитьбой на этой дуре, его внучке! Что он, угрожал вам? Или дал денег?

— Порвите их. Бросьте в огонь, — мучаясь от стыда, говорит Шекспир. — Я напишу вам другие.

— Другие?

— Те, что идут из сердца, — отвечает Шекспир.

Он пугается сказанного. На его счастье, юный лорд Саутгемптон пропускает это внезапное признание мимо ушей. Он слишком занят обдумыванием плана мести.

— Ах, старая жаба Берли, провались он…

И Генри прибавляет еще несколько словечек, которые никто не ожидал бы услышать от столь образованного и утонченного юноши.

***

Театр «Роза» полон — как и всегда, когда дают пьесу Кристофера Марло. Играют «Фауста». Толпа перед сценой ревет от восторга: в «Розе» не пожалели денег на огромного бутафорского дракона, на котором Фауст отправляется «в дальние края, проверить космографию на деле». При появлении чертей с размалеванными красной и черной краской лицами толпа снова ревет — теперь от ужаса.

Эдвард Аллен, звезда труппы, хорош как никогда. Публика обожает его. А он обожает себя в роли Фауста и во всех других ролях, которые пишет для него Кит Марло. Единственное, что омрачает представление — знатные лорды, сидящие на лучших местах: по краям сцены. Они приходят в театр показать себя, свои наряды, своих любовниц. Они болтают, смеются, швыряют огрызки яблок и апельсиновую кожуру в других зрителей. А иногда — прямо под ноги актерам.

И сегодня вместе с ними сидит Шекспир. Уилл чертов Шекспир, написавший пару посредственных пьесок, — вместе с лордами. А один из них, молодой Саутгемптон, чуть ли не на колени к нему забрался. Гладит по щеке, воротник поправляет, кормит вишнями — прямо во время спектакля!

Аллен злится. Между репликами то и дело бросает взгляд на этих двоих. И не он один! Добрая половина театра забыла и о Фаусте, и о чертях — все смотрят, как распутный богач милуется со своим полюбовничком. Слава богу, спектакль идет к концу. Еще пара монологов — и кончено. Аллен нарочно встает так, чтобы не видеть парочку. Вилли Хейнс, молоденький актер с намазанным белилами лицом и в накладных кудрях, семенит к нему в костюме Елены Троянской.

Эту сцену зрители любят. Аллен приободряется.

— Так вот краса, что в путь суда подвигла и Трои башни гордые сожгла! Елена! Дай бессмертье поцелуем! — с чувством восклицает он, зная, что хорош, очень хорош в этот момент.

Но поцеловать свою Елену он не успевает.

Вслед за его последней репликой по толпе зрителей проносится гул. Затем раздается хохот, улюлюканье, свист. Аллен в ужасе оборачивается — и видит невообразимое: лорд Саутгемптон целует Уилла Шекспира. Целует, как целуют любовницу. Посреди театра «Роза», на глазах у сотен человек. Этот представление повеселее любого «Фауста». Вывези сейчас на сцену бутафорского дракона, да хоть из пушек пали — никто и головы не повернет.

— Играйте, мать вашу, играйте! Не останавливайтесь! — верещит из-за сцены хозяин театра, мистер Хенслоу.

На мгновение из-за занавеса показывается лицо Кита Марло: автор «Фауста» в ярости.

Аллен плюет себе под ноги и идет прочь со сцены. За ним тянутся другие актеры.

***

Песчинки тонкой струйкой сыплются из верхней чаши часов в нижнюю. Лорд-казначей сидит в кресле, сложив руки на толстом животе. Он молчит, и от этого Шеспиру так страшно, что желудок то и дело подкатывает к самому горлу. Когда страх становится нестерпимым, он решает заговорить сам.

— Милорд, нижайше прошу вашу милость…

— Просите? У вас еще хватает наглости просить меня о чем-то?

— Только о прощении, милорд.

Лорд-канцлер смотрит с брезгливым любопытством.

— И в чем же, по вашему мнению, ваша вина, мастер Шекспир?

— Я… То есть… Мои сонеты, милорд.

— Что же с ними?

— Полагаю, они не оказали того действия на лорда Саутгемптона, которого вы ожидали.

Смех лорда Берли похож на карканье вороны. Он длится и длится — и обрывается так резко, что Шекспир вздрагивает.

— Вас стоило бы повесить, — говорит лорд-канцлер, — а лорда Саутгемптона, этого капризного мальчишку, — заставить смотреть, как вы будете корчиться в петле. Отучило бы его от скверной привычки искать удовольствий там, где не следует. Собственно, я уже решил, что так и будет. Э, да что это с вами, мастер Шекспир?

Лорд Бёрли звонит в колокольчик. Вбегает лакей.

— Рюмку бренди, — командует лорд Берли.

Бледного как полотно Шекспира усаживают на стул. Бренди обжигает язык — но заставляет отхлынувшую кровь снова прилить к щекам.

— Вчера, — говорит лорд-канцлер, — в то самое время, когда вы с лордом Саутгемптоном устроили этот безобразный спектакль в «Розе», в королевском дворце труппа Ричарда Бербеджа дала спектакль для Ее Величества. Пьеса называлась «Два веронца». Королева была довольна. Очень довольна. И пожелала узнать имя автора.

Шекспир приподнимается со стула.

— Узнав от мистера Бербеджа, что пьесу написал молодой поэт Уильям Шекспир, — продолжает лорд Берли, — Ее Величество выразила желание познакомиться с ним лично. Аудиенция назначена на завтра. Если вы понравитесь Ее Величеству, если Ее Величество посчитает, что ваши поэтические поделки могут ее развлечь, я закрою глаза на ваши прегрешения. Удовольствие королевы — прежде всего. Если же вам не повезет — я лично прослежу за тем, чтобы вас повесили.

— Могу я попросить еще глоточек? — спрашивает Шекспир и поднимает пустую рюмку.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он встает и идет к столу, за которым восседает лорд Берли. По-хозяйски берет серебряный кувшин, наливает себе бренди. Выпивает и наливает снова. Песочные часы, задетые его рукавом, падают на пол и разбиваются.

— Паяц, отребье! — сквозь зубы цедит лорд-канцлер.

— Возможно, королева думает иначе, — отвечает Шекспир и выходит из кабинета.


End file.
